Cinderella: YuGiOh Style
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: Joey, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik play Cinderellas; Seto, Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Mokuba play princes; everyone else play the other characters. See what happens in this story to bring the ones who are to be together. (Yaoi)(Chapter 4 is up!)
1. Chapter 1

This YU-GI-OH story is mixed with the old fairytale Cinderella. This story will contain Yaoi, OCs, OOC, Angst, a smidge child abuse, maybe a few character bashings, cross-dressing, more warnings might come.  
  
The title of the story is my idea of a good title; if you have any suggestions for the title; I would love to hear them!!!  
  
Characters:  
  
Cinderella(s): Joey, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik (they are related in this story)  
  
Prince Charming(s): Seto, Mokuba, Yami, Bakura, and Marik (they are related in this story)  
  
Guard/Massager: Dark Magician  
  
Servants: Tristan, Duke, and maybe a few OCs.  
  
King: Solomon  
  
Queen: Lovely (OC)  
  
Evil Step-mother: Ella (OC)  
  
Evil Step-sisters: Tea and Mai (they are related in this story)  
  
Fairy Godmother: Serenity  
  
More characters might come.  
  
Parings will be told throughout the story...  
  
********** Chapter 1 **********  
  
Once upon a time; there lived three boys, who lived with their evil step- family. The boys' names were Joey, Yugi, and Malik. They had lived with that family ever since they were five.  
  
The reason why was because their father had passed away. He was the main reason they were living with them. Their father had married Ella, the woman he had known ever since he was a child himself, after his first wife passed away. He thought he could trust Ella with his sons; the boys also thought they could trust Ella and her daughters. But sadly when their father had passed away; that trust was broken.  
  
Ella made the boys work night and day. She moved the boys from their rooms, down to the basement. She never gave them much food and always made them go through pain; beating them for no reason at all. The step-sisters Mai and Tea; treated the boys just like their mother had treated them, with no respect what so ever.  
  
Ella never bothered to buy any of the boys clothing; all she gave them to wear inside the house were rags; even for winter nights. The outdoors clothing the boys had were the clothing girls had grown out of. The boys had feminine looks to their bodies; so it every time they went outside, they had all of the men following them. None of the men ever knew that they were chasing after boys; not that they would mind anyway.  
  
Right now the boys were cleaning the house and making breakfast; they all knew it wouldn't be long for the morning run of shouts and whims.  
  
"Ryou, where is my tea!!!" Mai yelled.  
  
"Yugi, where are my waffles!!!" Tea yelled.  
  
Ryou and Yugi were the family's cooks; which left Joey and Malik to do the cleaning.  
  
"Boy's when I get down there, you all better be doing your morning chores!!!" Ella yelled.  
  
"We better hurry with breakfast; or we'll get another beating." Ryou whispered to Yugi.  
  
"I know, I know, how can I forget?" Yugi whispered to Ryou.  
  
"Joey, can you bring the plates and cups over?" Yugi asked.  
  
Joey quickly rushed to the cupboards and took out the needed plates and cups; then he rushed over to the counters and set them on the trays.  
  
"Thank you." Ryou said.  
  
"No problem." Joey said.  
  
Just then, a lady with long blond hair and blue eyes came into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning boys, I see that you are working like you are supposed to." Ella said.  
  
"Yes mother..." The boys said.  
  
"Maybe, I will let you four have a little more food today, if you keep this work up." Ella said.  
  
"Yes mother..." The boys said.  
  
Ella went back upstairs and Ryou and Yugi got breakfast ready; then headed upstairs themselves; Joey and Malik looked on worried about their brothers.  
  
"Hopefully, they will both come back without any new bruises." Joey said.  
  
"Yeah..." Malik said.  
  
**********  
  
Yugi went into Tea's room with her breakfast.  
  
"About time you got here you little brat!!!" Tea spat at Yugi.  
  
Yugi said nothing as he walked up to Tea's bed and set her breakfast in front of her.  
  
"This better be good; or you're going to get it!" Tea said. She picked up her fork and took a bite of her breakfast.  
  
"You're lucky..." Tea said as she continued eating.  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
"Today anyway..."  
  
Yugi's smile drooped into a slight frown.  
  
"Get out of my sight; I can't stand seeing your ugly face." Tea said.  
  
Yugi turned and left Tea to be along. Little did he know, someone else was watching him and knew how he felt; then disappeared to check in on Ryou.  
  
**********  
  
Ryou was headed for Mai's room with her breakfast.  
  
"It's about time!!!" Mai yelled.  
  
Ryou said nothing as he set Mai's breakfast in front of her.  
  
"Get out of here ugly; I don't want to look at your face when I eat." Mai said.  
  
Ryou turned and left.  
  
**********  
  
Joey and Malik were doing their little brothers a favor by setting up Ella's breakfast and medicine on the trays; when Ryou and Yugi returned, they were surprised.  
  
"Thank you guys..." Ryou and Yugi said.  
  
"You're welcome; now go before Ella starts yelling." Joey said.  
  
Ryou and Yugi rushed up the stair with Ella's breakfast and medicine.  
  
**********  
  
Once they entered; they saw the glare of Ella.  
  
"What took you two so long?!!!" She yelled.  
  
Just outside, Mai and Tea were pressed up against the door listening in.  
  
Inside the room, the boys' just coward as they set Ella's food and medicine before her; the medicine was to maintain Ella's so called beauty. (The woman has never looked beautiful a day in her life; I wonder why she even thinks it...)  
  
Before Ella ever took a bite of her food; she got out of bed and went into one of her drawers; the boys felt like crying.  
  
When Tea and Mai heard the drawer open; they pumped their fists up in the air; knowing what was going to happen.  
  
Ella stepped up to the boys with a belt in her hand; the boys backed up to the wall.  
  
"You boys were mistakes!!!" Ella yelled as she slapped the boys with the belt.  
  
They let out screams that Mai and Tea enjoyed hearing; the screams could be heard clear down stairs, where Joey and Malik could hear them; they both prayed that their brothers would be okay.  
  
"You boys shouldn't be alive!!!" Ella yelled as she slapped them again.  
  
The boys let out another scream.  
  
"You are nothing, just like your brothers, just like your father!!!" Ella threw the belt across and punched the boys over and over.  
  
Ryou and Yugi were defenseless; the only thing they could do was screams out their pain.  
  
**********  
  
Not too far away; somewhere in the village; three other boys wondered around. Their names were Seto, Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Mokuba. Little did the villagers know; walking among them were their future rulers.  
  
The princes had snuck out of the palace with out their parents knowing; if they were ever caught, they'd be in serious trouble. They had been doing this for years; the only people who knew were a few of the servants and their guard Dark Magician but everyone called him Dark. Every time they came to the village; they would wear the clothes the village people would wear; not the clothes they wear at the palace. (When I said the 'village people', I don't mean the 70's disco group.)  
  
"I want to get something to eat." Mokuba said.  
  
"Where should we go?" Yami asked his little brother.  
  
"Anywhere..." Mokuba said.  
  
"Okay, we will go-" Yami didn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Home." Someone finished for him.  
  
The boys turned around and saw Dark.  
  
"Why?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Because, you're parents need to speak to you about something and they are looking for you." Dark said. "They are very close to finding out that none of you are home."  
  
"We better go now." Seto said.  
  
Dark raised up his staff and teleported himself and the princes to the palace.  
  
**********  
  
Once in the palace; Dark tapped his staff on the ground two times and changed the princes clothing into the normal clothing that they wore inside the palace.  
  
"Guys, you have to get to your parents now; your mother's going crazy!!!" Duke yelled as he ran up to them.  
  
"Let's go!" Mokuba said as he ran for his parents' destination.  
  
Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Marik followed.  
  
**********  
  
Once they reached their parents'; their mother asked them the question they feared.  
  
"Where were you boys?!!!" She screamed.  
  
"In the backyard!" They lied.  
  
"Me, your father, and all of the servants looked there and never found you!!!" She screamed.  
  
"Mother, it's a pretty big yard; did you or any of the servants look everywhere?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Lovely was about to say something; but kept her mouth shut when that question came to mind.  
  
"Well, none of that matters anymore; I and your father need to speak to the four of you." Lovely said.  
  
Solomon, who was sitting quietly at his chair, spoke up.  
  
"It's time for another ball." Solomon said.  
  
The boys groaned, except for Mokuba who snickered.  
  
"What are you snickering about Mokuba?" Lovely said. "This ball is for you too."  
  
Mokuba quit his snickering and gawked at his parents.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"No, we are not; if your brothers find someone at this ball, they will be married to them immediately." Solomon said. "If you find someone; an arranged marriage will be set and when you two are old enough, you'll be married to the one you choose."  
  
"But, we never find anyone at any of those parties." Yami said.  
  
"That is why we keep trying." Lovely said. "You might find someone at this one."  
  
"Well, if we are going through with this lets make a deal." Seto said.  
  
"What kind of deal?" Solomon asked.  
  
"If we find someone at this ball, we'll apologize for ever doubting you..." Seto said.  
  
"No we won't!!!" Seto's brothers yelled.  
  
"Can you give us a few moments; we'll be right back with you..." Seto said as he pushed his brothers out of the room.  
  
To be continued...  
  
**********  
  
How did you like it?  
  
What was the other part of Seto's deal?  
  
Will the parents agree with it?  
  
Will Yugi, Ryou, Joey, and Malik be okay?  
  
If you want to find out; send in reviews!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews; I'm so happy!!! I always thought of making a Yu-Gi-Oh story that was mixed up with a fairytale; I'm finally doing one.  
  
Well anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter!!!  


  
  
Chapter 2   
  
  
Ryou and Yugi limped downstairs. The both of them were crying and in a lot of pain from all the spanks, punches, and kicks they had received from Ella.  
  
"You boys have only an hour's break, then all of you get back to work!!!" Ella yelled from her room, then everyone could hear the door slam shut, the sound echoed throughout the house.  
  
When Joey and Malik spotted their brothers; they rushed up the stairs towards them.  
  
As soon as they were close enough; Ryou and Yugi collapsed into their arms sobbing.  
  
"Shhh, its okay..." Joey said as he carried Yugi downstairs.  
  
"It'll be alright..." Malik said as he carried Ryou downstairs.  
  
All of them headed for their room in the basement. Joey and Malik placed their brothers gently onto their beds.  
  
"I'll go get the things we'll need..." Malik said.  
  
"Hurry back..." Joey said.  
  
Malik rushed up the stairs and headed for the backyard. In the backyard he rushed over to the herb plants and picked some leaves up, then rushed back into the house into the kitchen.  
  
He went to one of the cupboards and pulled out a few wads of bandages, then he rushed back to the basement to his brothers.  
  
"Do you have them?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Malik said as he handed Joey some of the herb leaves.  
  
The both of them ripped the leaves into pieces and put them aside. They turned to their brothers and gently took off their shirts.  
  
Joey and Malik felt a tinge of guilt go through them when they looked at their brothers bodies. Their bodies were littered with cuts and bruises.  
  
"Do you have to do this?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, we do, if we don't, you wounds might get infected." Malik said.  
  
Ryou whimpered.  
  
Joey and Malik proceeded with removing their brothers' pants, leaving them in their underwear. They picked the ripped leaves and squeezed the liquid out of them over their brothers wounds.  
  
Yugi and Ryou were whimpering in pain; the liquid was a potion, but it still gave them a burning, stinging sensation.  
  
"Shhh, shhh, we're almost done." Marik whispered.  
  
Yugi and Ryou clenched their teeth and squeezed the sheets.  
  
After a few moments of squeezing all the liquid out of the leaves; Joey and Malik began to bandage their brothers' wounds.  
  
"You know that they won't be able to work for awhile, right?" Malik asked.  
  
"Yeah, they'll need the rest of the day to rest up..." Joey said as he watched his little brother's drift to sleep.  


  
  
"Seto, what were you thinking?!" Yami hissed. "You know that none of us, even you; will never apologize to our parents for that kind of thing!!!"  
  
"I know that; but you never heard the other part of my deal." Seto said.  
  
"Which is...?" Mokuba said looking at Seto.  
  
"That if we don't find anyone; they will never, ever throw us another one of those balls again." Seto said.  
  
"I like the deal..." Bakura said. "But do you think our parents will ever agree with it?"  
  
"There is only one way to find out." Seto said as he walked back into his parents' room. 

  
  
Joey and Malik were now making lunch for their 'family'. It had been hours since Yugi and Ryou's punishment.  
  
The step-sisters came downstairs.  
  
"I see that the other brats aren't here." Tea said.  
  
"They got what they deserved." Mai said. "I hope one day that mother will hurt them so bad that they would lose the ability to walk."  
  
Tea laughed at the idea.  
  
Malik was boiling water for soup and starring down at it; he wished he could pick up the pot and drench the girls in the boiling hot water.  
  
Joey was baking the bread and cooking the meat; he wished he could open the stove and throw some of the fiery pieces of wood at them.  
  
"Girls, are you down there?!" Ella yelled from upstairs.  
  
"Yes mother!" The girls called back in fake, sweet, sickening voices.  
  
Ella came downstairs and came into the kitchen.  
  
"I see that Yugi and Ryou aren't here." Ella said.  
  
"Yes mother..." Joey and Malik said.  
  
"I don't get why I put up with the four of you; if you four weren't our housekeepers, you'd be out on the streets..." Ella said as she and her daughters sat down at the table.  
  
"How much time and what do the boys need to heal?" Ella said.  
  
"If they get food today; they should be good by tomorrow." Joey said.  
  
"You four are lucky; you all get a full meal tonight." Ella said.  
  
Joey and Malik smiled inwardly; Ella very rarely gave them a full meal, but when it came, they were always thankful.  
  
After about ten more minutes; the lunch was ready and served.  


  
  
Seto had made the deal to his parents and to everyone's surprise, they agreed.  
  
In one week, the invitations would be passed out and a week after that the ball would be held in the palace.  
  
Right now, the princes were in a carriage being taken to a shop to pick out a suit. All of them miserable because they didn't want to do anything that involved marriage; but this ball was the ball that could determine their futures.  
  
"Do you guys always go through this?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Every single time..." Malik said.  
  
Mokuba sighed and sunk into his seat; this was going to be a long day.  


  
  
It was now night time; and Yugi and Ryou woke up to the smell of something good.  
  
"It's about time you two woke up." Malik said. "Me and Joey were starting to worry."  
  
"Sorry, we were so tired." Ryou said.  
  
"Don't apologize for that..." Joey said as he came down the stairs with a few trays of food. "The one who should be apologizing is that wench."  
  
"Like that will ever happen..." Yugi said. "She's a heartless bitch, and she's raised her daughters to be just like her."  
  
"I didn't know you knew that word Yugi." Joey said surprised.  
  
"I want to forget about the pain that hag caused us and eat some food." Ryou said looking at the food and drinks that Joey had brought down.  
  
Joey passed out the food and drinks. Then everyone sat down and ate quietly. 

  
  
Seto was walking around the palace; looking for his brothers. He was bored and wanted to see if anyone wanted to do anything. He spotted Mokuba looking out on one of the balconies.  
  
He was curious as to why Mokuba was there and what he was looking at; so he went over to him.  
  
"Mokuba?" Seto asked.  
  
Mokuba didn't know that Seto was behind him, so he slightly jumped at the unexpected call. He turned around and saw he brother.  
  
"Hey Seto..." Mokuba said, turning around again.  
  
"What are looking at?" Seto asked.  
  
"The stars..." Mokuba said.  
  
Seto walked up to Mokuba so that he was next to him; then he looked up into the sky.  
  
"Wow..." Seto said. "I've never seen this many stars out here before."  
  
"You didn't?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"No, I always wanted to, but never did." Seto said. "I wonder why this happened tonight..."  
  
Mokuba said nothing; he just looked up at the stars.  


  
  
All of the boys of both house slept peacefully; for one house the awakening wasn't for many hours; for the other...  
  
"Get up you mistakes!!!" A loud voice shrieked.  
  
Joey, Yugi, Bakura, and Malik jolted awake; only to look into the face of Ella.  
  
"The stock of food we have is running low!" Ella yelled. "Time to buy some more today!"  
  
"Yes mother..." The boys said as they got out of bed.  
  
Ella stomped up the stairs out of the basement.  
  
Malik looked over to his little brothers.  
  
"Time to remove the bandages..." He mumbled.  
  
Yugi and Bakura nodded and removed them. When they did, they saw that the cuts and bruises they had from yesterday were gone.  
  
"Are you sure that you didn't use magic?" Ryou asked Malik as he looked over his wounds.  
  
"No, remember that mama used to do this anytime we had just a little scrape." Malik said.  
  
When any of the boys said 'mama'; they mean their birth mother.  
  
After a few minutes they went upstairs, only to find that the girls were still in bed; Ella went back to bed after yelling at them.  


  
  
"Hey guys, you need to wake up..." A voice whispered.  
  
Seto, Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Mokuba woke up and faced Tristan.  
  
"What's up?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Your parents need to speak to you..." Tristan said yarning.  
  
"Oh no..." They boy mumbled.  
  
They all got out of bed and headed for their parents' room.  
  
When they got there; they were immediately presented with the news.  
  
"The invitations are going out tomorrow." Solomon said.  
  
"Why so early?!" Yami asked.  
  
"I just couldn't wait!" Lovely said. "I just know that all four of you are going to find someone at this ball."  
  
The boys rolled their eyes.  
  
"We'll see you at breakfast mother..." Seto mumbled.  
  
He left the room with his brothers and they all went to go freshen up for the day.  
  
To be continued...  


  
  
What will the day bring for all the boys?  
  
Will everything go as planned for the princes?  
  
Send me reviews and I'll give you the answer!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god!!! I love you all for reviewing my story!!! I could easily tell that this is going to go very well.  
  
I'm having a little case of writers' block; so maybe next week's chapter won't come. I said 'maybe'.  
  
Well anyway, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy!!!  
  
==================== Chapter 3 ====================  
  
Joey, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were in the kitchen setting up breakfast. They were quick with everything they were doing.  
  
When breakfast was finished being cooked; none of the girls had yelled yet.  
  
"We're early today..." Ryou said.  
  
Yugi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Go up before they start!" Joey hissed as he gently shoved the boys.  
  
====================  
  
Ryou brought Tea her breakfast.  
  
When he entered the room; Tea was just waking up.  
  
"Oh, I see that you've learned a lesson about being on time..." Tea yarned. "I guess mother didn't waist her energy."  
  
Ryou said nothing; but he felt like crying from remembering what had happened the day before.  
  
Tea nibbled on her food to see how it tasted. There was a little smile on her face when she ate.  
  
"It's about time you boys cooked good food." Tea said. "We gagged too many times on your foods before."  
  
'I never remembered any of you pigs gagging before...' Ryou thought. 'I though you hags loved our cooking the way you always wolf down the food.'  
  
"Get out of here." Tea said. "I'll call you if I need anything else."  
  
Ryou turned and left her.  
  
====================  
  
Yugi brought Mai her breakfast.  
  
"What a surprise, you're actually on time." Mai said. "I guess you learned your lesson yesterday."  
  
Yugi said nothing; he just walked up to her and set her breakfast in front of her.  
  
"Get out." Mai said.  
  
Yugi turned and quickly left the room.  
  
====================  
  
When Yugi and Ryou came back downstairs, they found that Joey and Malik had set up their breakfast for them again.  
  
"Hurry up; we don't want you two to get beaten again!" Joey whispered.  
  
"Alright, alright..." Yugi and Ryou murmured.  
  
====================  
  
When the boys came to Ella's room; she was still asleep. From across the room; they could hear the loud growling snores coming from the old hag.  
  
"Um, mother?" Ryou whispered.  
  
Ella jolted awake in mid-snore; she sat up in bed and glared at the boys.  
  
"What do you want?!" She snarled.  
  
Yugi hid behind Ryou, Ryou went up a step.  
  
"We brought you breakfast." Ryou said.  
  
"You two are actually early..." Ella said. "What a surprise..." (Mother like daughters.)  
  
Ryou and Yugi setup Ella's breakfast for her, then quickly left the room.  
  
====================  
  
Breakfast at the palace was extremely quiet; no one said anything, they just ate and gave little glances at each other.  
  
After breakfast; the brothers headed for their rooms, they changed into villager clothing and met in the backyard; only to have an encounter with Dark.  
  
"Where do you five think you're going?" Dark asked.  
  
"Dark, please just let us go!!!" Mokuba begged.  
  
"Okay, but come back in two hours; I think your parents are still suspicious as to where you four went yesterday..." Dark said.  
  
"Alright..." The boys said; then the rushed over to the large back gate out of the palace grounds.  
  
Dark looked on until the boys were out of sight, then turned heel and went back into the palace; but soon he would be out in the village himself, not to look for the princes and bring back home...  
  
====================  
  
"Boys, change your clothes, it's time to go!!!" Ella yelled.  
  
Quickly the boys went to change their clothes; they hated the fact that they had to wear dresses.  
  
Joey had on a baby blue dress that stopped at his ankles, he had a bow in his hair that was the same color with the dress, a long stiff collar was on the shirt that really annoyed him, and high heel shoes that went with it that was more annoying than the collar. (I don't mean a doggie color.)  
  
Yugi had on a lavender dress that stopped at his knees, he had nothing that went with the dress except for the shoes, which were also high heels.  
  
Ryou had a white dress that stopped at his knees also, he had a bow that he had to tie to his hair to make a ponytail, and his shoes were slippers with a little white bow on each of them.  
  
Malik had a deep blue dress that stopped at his ankles like Joey's, he bow that had to tie his hair in a ponytail like Ryou, and deep blue high heels.  
  
The dresses weren't too fancy, but they were decent clothing to wear outside.  
  
"This is ridiculous..." Malik mumbled.  
  
"I know, but we have no choice." Yugi said. "Remember that officers from other kingdoms come to snatch homeless kids off the streets. Even if we look homeless and we're not; they will still take us."  
  
"Why don't we just let them take us away?" Ryou mumbled.  
  
"Because we have no idea if we can trust them." Joey said. "Let's just forget this and let's go..."  
  
The boys went upstairs to see Ella.  
  
====================  
  
Once they reached the kitchen; the boys were greeted by the laughter of Mai and Tea.  
  
"Here..." Ella said shoving money into Yugi's hands. "You brats know what to buy."  
  
"Yes mother..." The boys said; then they headed out.  
  
Once they entered the village; they spit the money and went their separate ways.  
  
===================  
  
Joey was to go get the sweets for dessert for the wenches back at home. He was walking briskly because a few of the village boys were after him. Sometimes he enjoyed the game of keep away from the boys, but sometimes he didn't; right now, he didn't like it.  
  
The normal boys that usually went after him were looking for him; but there was one boy that he actually feared, his name was Damien. Damien knew that Joey was a boy; but he still went after him. When Damien would catch Joey; he'd play 'games' with him; games that Joey never had and never will like. He was out of the village for what people said was for six months, but only three went by.  
  
"I've got you!!!" A voice snarled.  
  
Joey let out a loud yelp when he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him back into an alley.  
  
He was crushed against a wall; when the move stopped, he looked up into black eyes and brown hair; he was looking at Damien.  
  
"Missed me?" Damien asked.  
  
Joey tried to move; but then he notice that he was being held down, Damien had his hands at waist. (I mean that Damien has a hold on Joey's waist, not his own.)  
  
"I let me go." Joey said.  
  
"No..." Damien said.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!" Joey screamed.  
  
Damien slapped Joey hard upside his face with one hand.  
  
"Scream again and I'll hurt you!" Damien snarled.  
  
Joey whimpered; thinking that no one heard him.  
  
====================  
  
Seto and his brothers split up awhile ago; they were all to meet at the park in an hour and a half. Mokuba was with him, it was his turn to watch him. Mokuba wanted to be out on his own; but the other brothers wouldn't have it.  
  
They were walking down the street, looking around to see if there was anything new in the shop windows; until they walked near an alley and they heard a voice screaming.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!" The voice said.  
  
"Seto, what was that?!" Mokuba asked frightened.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to go check it out." Seto said.  
  
"Do you think that's a good idea?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"What if someone's in trouble?" Seto asked.  
  
"Well, if you're going; at least let me come too." Mokuba said.  
  
"No, might be dangerous..." Seto said.  
  
"Come on Seto, please?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"No, you wait here, if it sounds like I'm in trouble, you call for help." Seto said.  
  
Mokuba huffed, headed over to a wall and leaned against it.  
  
Seto shook his head and rushed into the alley.  
  
====================  
  
Damien had his lips crushed against Joey's. Joey desperately trying to pull away, but Damien had his head held in place with a free hand.  
  
"Let go of her!!!" A voice yelled.  
  
Damien pulled away from Joey's now bruised lips, let go of Joey, and whirled around facing the newcomer.  
  
"What do you want?!!!" Damien yelled.  
  
Seto said nothing; he just jumped forward and tackled Damien to the ground.  
  
Joey was too dazed to realize what was going on. A loud cracking sound came to his ears, then the loud yell of one of the boys, and footsteps running off. He was still up against the wall when he felt someone touch him; he immediately thought it was Damien.  
  
"Hey, hey, I'm not the bad guy..." A new voice said.  
  
Joey slightly lessened the strain on his muscles.  
  
"Who are you?" Joey crocked in a feminine voice.  
  
"My name is Seto..." Seto said. "...and yours is?"  
  
Joey thought for a moment on what he should say, his real name or a fake name.  
  
"My name is... Joanna..." Joey lied.  
  
"Pretty name..." Seto said.  
  
"Thank you..." Joey whispered shyly.  
  
"Let's get you out of here." Seto said, he took 'Joanna's' hand into his and walked out the alley.  
  
====================  
  
Mokuba was walking back and forth waiting for his brother. Just a few minutes ago; he saw someone run out of the alley, holding his arm and crying.  
  
"Mokuba..." Seto called.  
  
Mokuba whirled around and smiled when he his brother; then the smile faltered a little when he saw the new person.  
  
"Who's she?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"She's Joanna, introduce yourself..." Seto said to Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba walked up to 'Joanna'.  
  
"Hello, my name is Mokuba." He said as he stuck his hand out for a handshake.  
  
Joey stuck his hand out and shook Mokuba's hand.  
  
To be continued...  
  
====================  
  
I know that this is a bad spot to leave a cliffhanger; but I couldn't help it!!!  
  
What will happen to the others?  
  
Why will Dark go into the village?  
  
Will I finish my story?  
  
Send me reviews and I'll give you the answers!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

I am so very sorry for updating so late!!! Well, I've updated the story, so there isn't a wait anymore, except for the next chapter.  
  
Thank you to those who reviewed, I love you all!!!  
  
Well, on with the story!!!  
  
============ Chapter 4 ============  
  
Yugi walked around the village, looking for a place which sold fresh fruits and vegetables. The place he normally went to didn't have them fresh today, so he had no choice but to move on and find another stand.  
  
"What happened to all of the fresh things?" Yugi whispered to himself.  
  
He looked at all the stands and at first glance he could tell that the items weren't fresh. If he didn't come home with fresh fruits and vegetables, he was going to be in big trouble.  
  
Yugi had been busy looking at all of the stands he didn't notice that he was going to have a collision with someone else; until he was on the ground.  
  
============  
  
Yami had been looking up into space while he was walking; it was something that he did rarely. He automatically knocked out of 'lala land' when he felt that he bumped into someone; knocking him and the other to the ground.  
  
"Are you okay, sir?" A timid little voice said.  
  
Yami looked in front of him to see someone on the ground that looked almost exactly like him.  
  
"Yes, I am, are you?" Yami asked.  
  
The little stranger nodded.  
  
Yami got up and brushed the dirt off of him quickly; then offered his hand to Yugi. Yugi accepted it and was lifted off of the ground.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Yugi said. "I have to get going..." He turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait." Yami said. "What's your name?"  
  
(Okay, now about the name; you'll find out if you read on.)  
  
"My name is Yugi." Yugi said timidly.  
  
"Yugi, suits you well; were you named after anyone?" Yami asked.  
  
"I was named after my mother..." Yugi said.  
  
"Oh..." Yami whispered. "Were you looking for something before we met?"  
  
"Fresh fruits and vegetables..." Yugi said.  
  
"Let me help you; I know exactly where to go." Yami said, and then he stretched his hand out for Yugi's hand.  
  
Yugi took Yami's hand and they were off.  
  
============  
  
Ryou was to look for flowers for the house. Every time he and his brothers went shopping, he was to get fragrant flowers. When he got home he was going to have to sweep out all of the old petals of the old dried up flowers; then sprinkle new fresh petals around the house.  
  
The stand that he usually went to for the flowers wasn't opened today.  
  
"Oh great, now what am I going to do, I can't go home without flowers." Ryou said to himself. "Hopefully there is another place where I can find fragrant flowers."  
  
Ryou hurried around looking for flowers.  
  
============  
  
Bakura was at a stand looking over a few things. This stand had beautiful porcelain figures that were trimmed with gold. He was looking at all of them carefully; as if to see if any of them had any flaws.  
  
"Excuse me sir..." A timid voice said.  
  
Bakura looked at where the voice was coming from, and he saw the most beautiful 'girl' he ever did see. Bakura was a little confused and surprised at the resemblance between him and the girl; she had hair that was similar to his and her eyes were a few shades lighter that his eyes. The girl wasn't talking to him; she was talking to the owner of the stand he was at.  
  
"Do you know where I can find fragrant flowers?" The girl asked.  
  
'Fragrant flowers?' Bakura asked in his mind.  
  
"I'm sorry young miss; I don't know where to look for fragrant flowers except for one stand, but that stand is closed today." The owner said.  
  
The girl sighed.  
  
"Well, thank you anyway, have a nice day..." The girl said, then she walked off.  
  
Bakura remembered something about fragrant flowers and ran after the girl.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" Bakura said once he caught up with the girl.  
  
"Yes?" The girl said as she looked at Bakura.  
  
"I know where you can find fragrant flowers." Bakura said.  
  
"You do?" The girl said as her eyes lit up.  
  
"Yes, follow me." Bakura said.  
  
The girl followed and they were off.  
  
============  
  
Malik was to go get flour and meat. He walked into a bakery that he went to every time he and his brothers went shopping. The owner of the store knew about the 'girl' coming into his story every two weeks for flour was a boy. The bakery's owner was named Henson; he was an old elderly man, who was still extremely active for his age; he had a full head of white hair and navy eyes.  
  
Malik stepped into the shop and smiled when he saw his friend.  
  
"Hello Henson, how are you doing?" Malik asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm doing fine." Henson said. "How is life treating you?"  
  
"Same old things..." Malik murmured.  
  
Henson shook his head; he knew of the pain that Malik and his brothers went through. Some how Ella found out he knew and she threatened him, telling him that his family will go through hell if he ever told anyone.  
  
"I hope you can live long enough until me and the wife finds out how to get you boys away from that witch." Henson said.  
  
"Me too..." Malik said. "Do you have the flour ready?"  
  
"Sure thing..." Henson said as he handed Malik a big bag of flour.  
  
"Thank you, have a nice day." Malik said as he headed for the door.  
  
"You too young one." Henson said. "Keep strong..."  
  
============  
  
Marik was walking around, doing nothing really. He wished he had taken Mokuba into his care, then at least he'd have someone to talk to. He continued walking until his eyes handed on a beautiful 'girl'. Her looks resembled Marik's on so many levels. He looked on as the girl struggled with a few bags. She was walking away from a meat stand and looked as if she was having trouble carrying the bags. Marik decided to go and help out the girl.  
  
"Excuse me?" Marik said as he rushed up to the girl. "Do you need any help?"  
  
The 'girl' gave him a strange look for a moment before nodding.  
  
"Yes, I would like that." The girl said.  
  
Marik took some of the bags away from the girl then followed her.  
  
"What's your name?" Marik asked after a few minutes.  
  
Malik was afraid of that question.  
  
"My name is...Matilda..." Malik said.  
  
"Matilda..." Marik said. "Nice name..."  
  
Malik said nothing.  
  
'What was I thinking?!' Malik thought.  
  
"Where are we going to go?" Marik asked.  
  
"The park, I and my other Br- uh... sisters are to meet there." Malik said hesitantly.  
  
"Okay..." Marik said.  
  
They continued to walk to their destination.  
  
============  
  
Seto and Mokuba helped 'Joanna' out with her chore. They were now carrying a few boxes of sweets as they walked. Seto asked if Joanna would like to go to a little restaurant for a snack, Joanna agreed. (Joey isn't the same guy who eats like there isn't no tomorrow; that's one of the changes in my story.) Joanna and his brother's had to be home by four; the sundials read two.  
  
"What time did you say you had to be home?" Seto asked.  
  
"Four..." Joanna said.  
  
Seto nodded and they proceeded to the restaurant.  
  
============  
  
Yami led Yugi to a garden patch somewhere close to the outskirts of the village. This garden grew fresh fruits and vegetables that anyone can pick from the vines.  
  
Yami helped Yugi and the both of them were done within half an hour. Yugi paid the man the money for the items he picked, then he and Yami headed back to town.  
  
"Thank you so very much, you don't know what this is to me." Yugi said.  
  
"No problem." Yami said. "Would you like to get something to eat?"  
  
Yugi looked at the nearest sundial; he saw that it was only two thirty.  
  
"Okay..." Yugi said.  
  
Yami held onto Yugi's hand and they were off.  
  
============  
  
Bakura lead Ryou to the most beautiful garden that he had ever seen. This garden was somewhere close to the middle of the village. Bakura helped Ryou pick up arms full of flowers; Ryou stuffed them into a bag he was given to by the owner of the garden.  
  
After they were done, Ryou paid the money necessary to buy the flowers and left with Bakura.  
  
"You know, I never got your name." Bakura said.  
  
Ryou have to think of a fake name quick.  
  
"My name's...Regina..." Ryou said.  
  
"So, Regina, would you like to get something to eat?" Bakura asked. "I'll buy."  
  
Ryou looked towards the nearest sundial; three o'clock.  
  
"Alright..." Ryou said.  
  
Bakura held onto Regina's hand and lead him to a little stand.  
  
============  
  
When Malik and 'Matilda' arrived at the park; none of his 'sisters' were their. So, he and Marik sat down for awhile. They got to know each other, but what Malik didn't know was that Marik was lying; Marik didn't know that Malik was lying either.  
  
Soon they grew bored and Marik actually lifted a startled Matilda into his arms.  
  
"Put me down!" Malik yelled. "Where are you taking me?!"  
  
Marik only smirked as he walked over to a swing and put Malik on it.  
  
"Hold on." Marik said.  
  
Malik quickly grabbed onto the ropes holding the seat up as Marik pushed him. After a few minutes, he was enjoying it.  
  
"Push me higher!" Malik laughed.  
  
Marik pushed a little harder for his new friend to go higher; he listened as the joy filled giggles filled the air.  
  
To be continued...  
  
============  
  
Sorry again for taking so very long to update!  
  
What will happen?  
  
Send in reviews to find out!!! 


End file.
